


Hybrids

by SpaceAce03



Category: Skymedia - Fandom, Super Minecraft Daily, mystreet
Genre: Aaron is a werewolf, Almost Rape, Aphmau is Lady Thor and Irene, Aphmau is also a werewolf, Daniel is Ross’s younger brother, Ein is good, Ein is still a werewolf, Ein redemption arc, F/F, F/M, He hates what MCD!Zane did to everyone, Katelyn is really protective of Kasey, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Relationships, Ross is a squirrel hybrid, Ross loves his younger brother Daniel, Zane giving Travis quick kisses on the cheek gives me life, Zane has nightmares, Zane hates himself sometimes, Zane knows about the other universes like MCD, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAce03/pseuds/SpaceAce03





	Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphmau is hanging out, you know chilling with her boyfriend(soon the be fiancé) and friends. But nothing ever goes the way you want.

(Mad Max's Pov)

I was walking around looking for Ross. He was the only person in this stupid dimension, well besides Shelby, that I could hang out with. "Ross! Ross!! ROSS!!" I have been yelling his name for about two hours. I walked around the forest that I was in. I decided to head back so that I didn't get lost.

~Time Skip~

On my way back I stepped on what appeared to be a piece of paper. I picked it up and read it. The note said;  
Dear Max  
You have probably wondered where I am. I have left. I have gotten together with a girl named Tiffany. I am madly in love with her. Also I hate you, you are just a worthless ginger. I would never date a piece of trash like you. I hope you die.  
From, Ross  
P.S. Don't forget to give Shelby my Katana collection on Tuesday

Oh no! Ross is in trouble. His handwriting is shaky, meaning that he was nervous or stressed and we have a code, if one of us ever in trouble we write or say our code words. For example, mine is 'Make sure to eat all my Mac'n Cheese on Tuesday' and Ross's is 'Don't forget to give Shelby my Katana collection on Tuesday'. He wrote his code so he must be in trouble. "Oh god Ross please be okay" I said aloud to myself as I dialed Shelby's number.

{Earlier}  
(Aphmau's POV)

I was just chilling with Kawaii~Chan, Katelyn, Aaron, Zane and Travis when the doorbell rang. Katelyn went to answer it. "Hey anyone expecting company? There is a girl with red hair and a crown on at the door." Katelyn said. I got really excited and looked at Zane and Travis. They were just as excited as me, I hopped out of my seat and ran to the door.

"Oh that's just my friend Shelby!" I ran to the door excitedly. I opened the door and was immediately tackled in a hug.

"APHMAU!!" A high pitched voice yelled.

"SHUBBLE!!" I yelled hugging her back.

Shelby saw Zane and Travis and immediately ran over and gave them hugs. Travis was smiling and I could tell that Zane was smiling, he had that look in his eyes. "Heeeeeeey Megan you still single?" Travis gave her his signature smile and wink.

Shelby just glared at him. "Zanvis. How's it going?" Shelby asked Zane and Travis. They blushed at the ship name.

"Umm... Aph who is this? And why do Zane and Travis know her?" Katelyn asked

"Okay so introductions. Katelyn, KC and Aaron this is one of my best friend Shelby/Shubble. Stubble this is Katelyn one of my other best friends, this is Kawaii~Chan who is also one of my best friends and this is Aaron my boyfriend and roommate." When I said boyfriend Shelby squealed.

"Omg you have a boyfriend!! Aph, you know that Ty isn't gonna like this." Shelby told me

"Kawaii~Chan is confused, how does Shelby~Sempai knows Zane~Kun and Travis~Chan?" KC asked

"Well Zane and I met Shelby during in elementary school and the three of us became friends. Then in middle school we met Aph through Shelby and the four off us became good friends." Travis explained

"So now that's over we can hang out!" I walked over to Aaron and sat beside him.

{Time skip}

We were all having a good time. KC and Shelby were talking about anime ships. Aaron and I were cuddling while watching Toradora. Katelyn was eating all the snacks. Travis was playing with Zane's hair and Zane had fallen asleep on his lap while watching anime with us. We were half way through an episode when a phone rang. It was Shelby's phone, "It's Max." She answered "Hello... hey Max how are you?... Wait, wait, wait why do we need to get everyone? What's going on? Here wait I'm going to go into a different room so that I can hear you better." Shelby looked at me "Hey Aph, can I go to your room and can you come with me?" Shelby asked

"Yeah sure. Guys I will be back." Shelby and I headed to my room. Once we got to my room Shelby put Max on speaker phone

{A-Aphmau S-Shelby M-Max}  
S: Okay Max you are on speaker phone and Jess is here  
M: ok  
A: Max what's wrong, you sound like you have been crying?  
M: We need to get in contact with Adam and Ty and them! Like now, we need to get them into this dimension!!  
S: okay Max calm down. Can you tell us why we need to get the rest of the group here?  
M: I-Its Ross he's mis-missing. W-we have to f-fucking find him.  
S: YOU LOST ROSS HOW COULD LOSE MY COUSIN!!  
M: I didn't mean too. He went on a walk and when I went to try and find him. I couldn't, all I found was a note.  
A: okay. How about you come over to my house and we can discuss this. Ok?  
M: O-okay.  
A: I'm going to hang up now okay.  
M: ok b-bye.  
•Click•

Shelby was crying and shaking. I pulled her into a hug. "Shelby it's okay we will get the gang to help. We will find him, I promise." I told her

"Okay. We just have to wait for Max to..." Shelby was cut off by the doorbell. We both rushed downstairs.

"Max what's wrong!?" I heard Travis ask. Him and Zane had opened the door. Max looked like a mess. His hair was messy, his eyes were red and puffy, and he was crying. Max was crying.

"R-Ross is missing a-and it's-it's all my fault!!" Max said crying. Zane pulled Max into a hug and pulled him to the floor. Zane started rocking back & forth and whispered things into his ear.

Travis looked at me, “What are we going to do. I think that Zane has enough energy to make a portal.”

"Okay what is happening!?" Katelyn asked. She looked pissed "These random people keep coming into the house. And apparently Zane, Travis and Aphmau know them!  I want an explanation. NOW!!" Katelyn practically yelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic on the site. I wrote this on Wattpad, but that site won’t log me in and it won’t let me change my password. I’m really glad that I wrote my chapters in notes before copy/pasting them onto Wattpad.


End file.
